There is currently much interest in using fluoropolymers in a wide variety of applications. For example, fluoropolymers are used as circuit board material because of their chemical and mechanical properties. Fluoropolymers are also used in medical environments, again because of their useful chemical and mechanical properties However, the dark brown color of reduced fluoropolymer surfaces (used for good adhesion) has been deemed undesirable since discoloration is often associated with dirty materials. Further, such discoloration inhibits the ability to easily identify true contamination. As a result, considerable time and money has been directed toward alternative methods including plasma modification which results in surfaces with enhanced adhesion properties without discoloration. The major drawback of plasma treatments is that they require a significant financial investment in the construction and maintenance of large vacuum chambers and specialty gases. Furthermore, vacuum chambers are incompatible with continuous processing.